shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
CloverClan Territory
CloverClan's Territory consists of mostly well spread birch trees. The ground has almost no undergrowth and many clovers grow in greenleaf. RP anything that happens outside CloverClan camp here. Roleplay October 12, 2010 Wolfclaw and Fernleaf are sitting on the edge of the border talking about the kits.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Duststar crosses the border. 'I heard something from ShadeClan about missing kits. What can you tell me?' DuststarLeader of DustClan Fernleafs head shoots up."Uhh, Sandflowers kits were stolen by some rouges we think by the scent of it.My kits are fine but all her kits are gone."Fernleaf says. Wolfclaw hisses."Why?"LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Because PetalClan and ShadeClan lost kits too!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Wolfclaw blinks."Really? What about your clan?"LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Fortuantly the rouges have avoided us. I think we should send a patrol from all four clans to get our kits back!' DuststarLeader of DustClan "I agree." Says Fernleaf."I will report to Leafstar.There should be an emergency gathering."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Yes lets go see if we can meet anybody from Petal and ShadeClan.' DuststarLeader of DustClan Both cats nod.(Shes deputy too!!! And we have no warriors till Sandflower and And Fern can become warriors again!!LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! The cats leave CloverClan Territory and cross into PetalClan. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 27, 2010 Cloverkit races out into the territory.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Gorseshadow looks around for Echostream. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Cloverkit does the same."Where did she go? Its all my fault!"wails Cloverkit.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'No its mine, but if you want to help me go back to camp.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Cloverkit sticks out her tounge and pretends to go back to camp. But hides in the bushes to watch.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'Echostream where are you! I never meant to hurt you when I left you!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'Where are you! I don't want you to leave me!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream looked back at him and growled then she paded over the border-Frostyness 'Where are you going!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream "Away from you"she growled-Frostyness November 8, 2010 Wolfclaw enters the territory.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... He looks around for Echostream, but not seeing her, he continues to gather some herbs.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Echostream ran in "Sorry i took so long, i found some berries" she said rolling themon the ground they were a dark red-Frosty November 9, 2010 Sandflower leads Sunpaw into the territory. "I will show you how to do the hnuter's crouch." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "Ok!"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Now, crouch down and drag yourself forward using you forepaws." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sunpaw takes a deep breath and drops down, carefully picking up each paw, then she leaps at Sandflowers tail.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Great! Try on that bird.", Sandflower says, flicking her tail at a thrush. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sunpaw nods and heads toward th bird at the roots of a tree.She crouches, stepping slowly. But she doesnt realize the wind was blowing her scent toward the bird, and it yells and flies away.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Try and keep downwind of your prey." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "Sorry Sandflower, I'll get the next one!"she says tasting the air.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "It's ok. Everyone misses at least one piece of prey." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "I think I smell a squirrel!"says Sunpaw, tasting the air. She slides up a tree.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Don't hurt yourself!", calls Sandflower. RoyalsGo Royals!!! "I wont!"she calls down, gently and delicatly placing one paw in font of the other, the squirrel is on the branch a few tail lengths away, she leaps, and grabs the branch gently, and hauls herself up. The squirrel paused, but kept eating. She stalked over slowly, and pouced. She grabs it and kills it, but the branch cracks.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Sunpaw!", shrieks Sandflower. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sunpaws branch gives out, and she drops the squirrel, but she somehow magically caught her claws onto a branch a few tail lenghts down."Help, Sandflower!"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sandflower gathers leaves on the ground until finally there's a bed of leaves. "Sunpaw, there's a bed of leaves below you. You can let go!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sunpaw looks down and swallows hard.She slowly lets go and shrieks, when she finally lands, she runs straight over to Sandflower and cowers beside her.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "It's ok.Your fine. That's enough training for today." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "My paws hurt!"she complains heading to camp.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "You can get some herbs from Wolfclaw." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Smokestar and Cloverpaw appear in the teritory.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Smokestar pads up to the training hollow. "it's time for you to learn the hunter's crouch." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw drops to the ground and pulls herself forward.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Put your upper body low to the ground. That's it!" Smokestar instructs. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw presses farther onto the ground. Then she stalks toward a Blackbird.Her eyes determined.She leaps and grabs the bird and kills it swiftly."I did it!"she wails.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Very good!" Smokestar exclaims. "You are a born hunter!" Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw looks embarresed. "Thanks,"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Let's try improving that paw movement though," Smokestar meows. "When you kill your prey, try arching your paw. The prey doesn't struggle as much if you do it that way." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." "Like this?"she asks strolling into the forest, and she sees a mouse scuffling in the leaves. She drops into a hunters crouch, and leaps, trying to curve her paws, she catches the mouse, just not as smoothly.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "The way you did it before is fine, keep it that way instead," Smokestar replies. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." November 10 ,2010 Echostream paded inEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! Jaypaw and Lightningpaw behind her.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Echostream "Ok i'm going to paded around and you to have to try and pin me down with me hearing you"she meowedEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 23:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Smokestar walks over to Cloverpaw. "Want to learn how to stalk prey now?" Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw nods.Jaypaw and Lightningpaw to Echostream:"Alrighty!"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "You start like this," Smokestar mews as she crouches on the forest floor. "Step as lightly as possible. We don't want prey hearing you. Then shuffle forward." Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Cloverpaw takes a deep breath. She crouches down and steps lightly, avoiding sticks and any other noisey objects.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Very good!" Smokestar meows softly. "Now see if you can catch that mouse over there." Smokestar signals with her paw to a mouse eating an almond. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Category:CloverClan